When mounting a transmission belt between a leading member and a driven member, it is known that the value of the tension of the belt needs to be strictly observed so as to allow for full effectiveness whilst ensuring an optimal period of life of the belt.
Currently, checking of the mounting tension of a transmission belt requires special tooling which implies a delicate long procedure being needed to implement said belt.